V8 Machine Gun
|type = Primary|grade = |released = 17.3.0|efficiency/_damage = *40 *55 (UP1)|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 150 (max 750) (300 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (weight)|accuracy = |range = Medium-long|theme = Automobile-themed|cost = *440 *280 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1|firing_sound = |image1 = V8 Machine Gun.png}} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 17.3.0 update. Appearance It is a heavy machine gun consisting of the V8 engine used as a receiver. The receiver has four pistons (that oscillates very fast when firing) on each side, having an overall 8 pistons. Further, on each side of the receiver, there exists four pipes that connects to one pipe which connects to one along with the pipe of the other side for exhaust. Before the exhaust pointing downwards, there exists the catalyst (with a rubber grip around it and a fixture attached to both ends) which reduces (if not completely) the toxicity the gas to be expelled. After the receiver, there exists the long barrel used as a driveshaft. However, it is hidden so as not to hurt the user and surrounding entities in the process. Under the receiver, there exists the ammo box disguised as a fuel tank. At the back of the receiver, there exists the heavy-duty stock equipped with a monopod and a white marking which states "V8 SPORT". On top of the rear part of the handguard where the driveshaft is present, there is a manual stick shift which acts as a weapon handle (just as the real life ones). Strategy It deals above-average damage, good fire rate, high capacity, good mobility and a solid accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to reduce kill time (if direct attack). *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon have moderately-slow reload. **Hide in hidden area if you want to reload. *Conserve ammo (especially if you not a skilled player). *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate the dogfight with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppression fire for teammates. *You can use this weapon in most ranges, due to its excellent accuracy. *This is a very solid primary weapon for any beginner. Its high capacity with the conjunction of its average damage and high firing rate makes this a great weapon for close to medium ranges. *It has 150 rounds so you can keep firing with this weapon, provided you are aiming for enemies. Counters *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint (99.5%) accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Use an area damage weapon against its users. *Strafe so as to lure enemies into wasting the ammo. *Take note that if the opponent has great accuracy, strafing will not matter as much. You will have to hit your own shots. *Attack its users while he is reloading. However, they will retreat/strafe, use a slowdown weapon and finish them off. Trivia *This is the only weapon that is automobile-themed Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Themed Category:Epic